Back to Life
by HouseHaddock
Summary: Valka reflects on her life back in Berk and on her family. MAJOR HTTYD2 SPOILERS. Please don't read if you haven't seen the second movie.


**This is my first time writing a HTTYD fic. It's very short, because it's more like a reaction fic to the second film. I should also add that if you haven't seen the second film, there are MAJOR SPOILERS. Please do not read this if you haven't seen the movie, but if you don't mind being spoiled, then do whatever you wanna do.**

* * *

Valka feels truly at peace as she settles back into life in Berk. Not only is she surrounded by the people she once knew and still loved, but she's also surrounded by her dragons, and all of the dragons of the other villagers. The dragons were her family once she'd left Berk twenty years prior, but they hadn't filled the hole left by her human family. Now she had the best of both worlds and her family was finally complete. At least for the most part.

Losing Stoick after she'd just gotten him back... It hurt deeply to think back to their short time together and think about what the rest of their lives would've been like. Would it have been similar to their newly married bliss when they were young or would it be a deeper love, one with more understanding because of their now mutual love of dragons, something Stoick had been highly lacking before?

It was impossible to tell because they couldn't change the course of what had happened. Stoick was gone, but not entirely.

In the short time that Valka had been back with her son, she could how much of Stoick was in Hiccup. Yes, for the most part, Hiccup took after her, it was entirely obvious to anyone with two eyes. But Hiccup also had the strength of his father and the courage to make true change happen, something that Valka hadn't been able to do when Hiccup had been just a baby, though she'd tried as hard as she could to do so.

And now, watching him as he and Astrid flew around the village on Toothless and Stormfly respectively, Valka knew she would always miss and love Stoick, but she had her son, who would no doubt become one of the greatest chiefs Berk had ever seen. She knew that Stoick would be looking down on him, and she knew he would be so proud. Stoick had loved his son fiercely and he died protecting him, and she knew that would've been the way he would have wanted to go... protecting the ones he loved the most.

Hiccup and Astrid landed, both of them jumping down from their dragons. Hiccup switched out his peg and scratched Toothless under his chin, which caused Toothless to lick him. Hiccup laughed and Astrid giggled as well, rubbing her hand over Stormfly's shoulder, before turning to him. She pulled him into a kiss and Valka placed her hand over her heart, smiling. Their love was palpable, and she just knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before they started their own little family.

When they pulled back, Hiccup spotted Valka and waved. Toothless looked at her and bounded over, nudging his nose against her cheek. Despite his new position as the alpha of the dragons, Toothless was still the same happy creature... just with a lot more power.

Hiccup and Astrid walked over, Hiccup's arm around her waist. "How's life back in Berk, Mom?" he asked. Valka grinned and rubbed her hand through his hair.

"Better than I could've ever imagined, my dear," she said. He grinned, his chest puffing out the slightest. He was so proud of what he'd done for Berk, as he should be. The confidence that he had now was everything Valka wanted for him, even when he was the tiniest of infants. Toothless sat beside him, holding himself in a similar fashion. Astrid noticed and shook her head, but she was smiling. Then she looked at Valka.

"We're so happy you're here," she said. Valka touched Astrid's cheek and smiled.

"I am too. I'm so happy to have my family back again. My whole family," Valka responded, laughing heartily when Toothless wrapped himself around the three of them in a big family hug. Sure, there was a key missing member, but he would always be with them in heart and in spirit. Valka was sure of that.


End file.
